win me
by ahza77
Summary: -al pareser vales mucho moreno-, el peño Takao solo se quedaba estatico ante el ruso que lo compraria- que bien es mejor que obedescas-, otro finc, lean mis ocurriencias y manden Rewieds(yaoi)
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡Win me!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**_Primer capitulo: no me lleves a m_**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

_"El dinero no comprara todo tu amor, solo mi corazon lo ara"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Aquí les presento otra historia que se me ocurrió de repentinamente hoy(algo asi como Sábado)y bueno la escribí como en dos horas además que es como quien dice una introducción, espero les guste seguir leyéndola y por fa manden REWIEDS, le agradezco al corazón de Yana que la verdad me a insistió en historias con Takao y Kay, y le estoy haciendo caso asi que ya van dos, he amiga, te lo os dedico, veras que se va a ir poniendo bueno esto, los veré pronto, sayonara.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

La vida puede llegar a ser tan dulce en ocasiones, pero en otras tan dulces, como la vida de una familia que vivía en un pueblo donde las costumbres son tan absurdas que lastimaban a quien las acataba, si alguien deseaba comprar alguna persona solo ponía precio y se la llevaba, sin importar sexo.

Esa mañana la familia Kinomiya recibiría la visita de una persona muy importante, de gran linaje y era muy probable que desearía comprar a alguna de las hijas quizás, las hijas de la familia se encontraban asustadas de que alguna de ellas se fuera, eran tan solo tres mujeres y tres hombre, el mas chico de ellos era un niño muy dulce, de facciones finas, delgado, cabello negro y largo, ojos azules, tenia una altura pequeña, lo que le daba una apariencia angelical, sus hermanos mayores se encargaban de que ninguna persona importante lo mirara, por que sabían claramente que si este lo deseaba se podía llevar a Takao, y eso sus hermanos no lo deseaban, en ocasiones lo machaban de la cara o le colocaban gorras para que nadie apreciara su belleza, sus hermanas igual ya que ninguna de ellas se igualaba a el.

Antes de que llegara el señor tan importante, Takao decidió ir por algo al mercado que se encontraba no muy lejos, cruzo varias calles, pero antes de llegar una limosina se le atravesó haciéndolo caer al piso, el dueño de la limosina se bajo de este, Takao trato de enderezarse pero una mano se coloco frente a el queriéndolo ayudar a levantarse, dirigió su mirada a si la persona, era un chico bien formado, cabellera grisácea y en la parte baja de este oscura, sus ojos eran tan profundos y rojos le miraban a el, de un brinco se levanto, le sonrió y e alejo cuando noto que el extraño joven iba a hablar, el joven de cabellos grisáceos solo se sonrojo ya que ese joven en verdad era hermoso en verdad le había interesado, y ya no lo vería intento alcanzarlo, pero igual ya no estaba , se subió a su limosina y volvió a emprender su camino.

De regresos a su casa Takao vio una limosina enfrente de su casa le paresia conocida, pero mejor se metió dentro de su casa, entro por la puerta trasera ya que ha obvias razones el importante señor ya había llegado, sus hermanos estaban en la puerta esperándole

¿Dónde estabas?- le cuestiono el mayor muy enojado

el entupido señor ya llego, si te hiciera visto- lo dijo como reproche el segundo

lo siento es que casi me atropellan en la plaza- los hermanos se alertaron al escuchar eso

y no te paso nada, esta bien- le preguntaron muy preocupados-

si lo estoy, solo me raspe un poco la piernas- les mostró su herida

¡¡hay!! Vamos a curarte rápido- le dijeron sus hermanos antes de meterlo con cuidado a la casa, subieron los escalones esperando que no les escucharan, después de eso los hermanos salieron de esta y dejaron a su hermano dentro, le prohibían salir ya que no querían arriesgarse, pero Takao no quería estar hay asi que sin que sus hermanos se enteraran se escabullo asta la cocina donde busco algo que comer, entonces escucho la conversación

bueno le presento a mis hijas, espero le guste una- decía el padre no muy seguro de lo que decía, Takao se asomo con cuidado por la puerta para ver lo que sucedía, entonces solo pudo ver unos pies firmes que caminaban en circulo alrededor de las hijas de la casa , se paro frente a ellas

lo siento son hermosas pero yo buco a...- antes de terminar se escucho un estruendo en la cocina, al parecer Takao se había caído con brusquedad y ocasiono la atención de todos, al escuchar esto los hermanos del pequeño notaron que estaba cerca de la sala donde estaba el señor, se levantaron rápido y corrieron a esconderlo antes de que lo viera este, pero llegaron tarde el señor entro al pasillo que daba hacia la cocina y hay lo vio, pudo ver de nuevo al pequeño del que se había enamorado, le volvió a extender la mano para levantarse, pero los hermanos del pequeño llagaron antes de que lo levantara y lo taparon con su cuerpo, el padre que miro todo se acerco al señor

bueno como no le gusto ninguna podemos comer fuera para hablar otros negocio- trato de llevarse al extraño, pero este no quiso

he cambiado de parecer me gustaría que habláramos sobre el tema principal- el hombre se estremeció ya sabia lo que venia y a su pesar acepto, caminaron hacia la sala nuevamente, el padre mando a sus hijas hacia la cocina, las hermanas de el pequeño se le acercaron rápidamente y le abrazaron mientras lloraban

no... hermanito...¡por que saliste del cuarto?¿no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- el pequeño no entendía aun lo que pasaba

te van a comprar hermanito, te van a comprar- lloraron amargamente todos los hermanos, y el pequeño se encontró en shock

yo... no...- balbuceo, trataba de digerir lo hechos, de lo que pasaba y en la sala se escucho al fin

Takao hijo ven-aun en shock el pequeño se levanto y se dirigió asi la puerta que daba a la sala, donde vio al extraño sentado, el cual lo miraba insistentemente a los ojos

Acércate- le hablo el extraño al pequeño, el cual sabia que tenia que obedecer, le tomo de la maño y el extraño lo miro detalladamente, después lo sentó junto a el y concluyo

Esta bien me quedo con el- el pequeño abrió sus ojos enormemente y comenzó a sollozar- creo que solo necesito que se lleve lo que mas le importe y nos marcharemos, en cuanto al dinero, el se merece mas asi que podemos hablar de algo mas grande- el padre no desvió su mirada y solo asintió, después miro el rostro de su hijo estaba llorando, pero no podía hacer nada

Ve por lo que quieras, por que nos vamos- le dijo amablemente, aunque el pequeño le dolía, corrió rápidamente a donde sus hermanos estaban y se les arrojo a los brazos

No me quiero ir hermanos- lloro amargamente mientras sus hermano hacían lo mismo, el padre entro donde lo vieran

Debes ir por tus cosas hijo- agacho su rostro, ya que a el también le dolía, el pequeño subió rápido las escaleras y tomo varias cosas que le importaban, después bajo con una pequeña maleta, volvió abrazar a sus hermanos y se despidió de ellos, cuando entro a la sala el hombre se le acerco y le acaricio el rostro

Eres muy hermoso- el moreno no podía hacer anda, el padre se acerco a el hombre

Bueno, creo que esta preciosidad vale mucho, asi que le daré mensualmente una razonable, muy razonable cantidad, por mmm, que le parece cinco años- el padre abrió grande los ojos eso era algo que nunca le hubieran dicho, sabia que su hijo valía mucho

Esta bien-el hombre salio llevando del brazo al pequeño moreno, pero este se saco y abrazo a su padre

Papa, no quiero ir, yo quiero mucho papa-el padre le beso la frente y le entrego al extraño- yo también te quiero- el padre despidió con amargo sabor de la boca, los ojos de este salieron rápido de la casa y solo vieron como la limosina de este se marchaba

¡¡TAKAO, TE QUEREMOS!!!- gritaron todos y Takao solo atino asomarse por la ventana

¡¡los amo!!!- grito antes de que ya no pudiera verlos, y se perdieran en el horizonte, el pequeño fue jalado hacia el interior de la limosina, y serró la ventanilla, el moreno se esquino quería estar lejos del extraño, pero este le acerco

debes saber que conmigo las cosas pueden ser difíciles o duras, tú decides, debes llamarme amo, aunque mi nombre es Kay, y que no volverás a ver a tu familia ya que nos vamos a Rusia, el pequeño se asusto y temblaba ante los roces del ruso, pero por su estupidez eso era lo que tendría que aguantar.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Nos vemos después, les agradezco a mis amigo de la net.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. resignacion

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡Win me!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo: **resignacion**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_ganar el corazón es algo que lograre"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bienvenidos nuevamente a otro capitulo, las contestaciones de los rews que me mandan y espero que me sigan mandando rews, y también quisiera cometarios de las frases que me hecho, espero sus comentarios, les dejo con mi historia.=3.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

el moreno se despidió de su amada familia, ya no los volvería ver-entupida curiosidad- se maldecía el moreno, se culpaba por lo que le esta pasando y en cierta manera tenia la culpa, se tenia que resignar como cuando su madre murió y a su pesar tenia que seguir adelante, e ruso saco de entre sus cosas un extraño collar,-como si fuera un collar de perro-(eso pensaba)el moreno se incomodo y la duda en su rostro apareció, el ruso noto eso

esto se pone a todo aquel esclavo, este es especial ya que da a entender que eres mi amante, y que eres de mi propiedad, mira- me mostró un control- si te portas mal esto te dará electro shock-el moreno desvió la mirada, no le gustaba que le trataran como un objeto, pero que le quedaba

bien al parecer eres obediente y callado, mmm, háblame de ti- el moreno aun evadiendo la mirada le responde

¿Qué desea saber...amo?- lo ultimo le costo trabajo

¿cual es tu edad?-

tengo...16 años...amo-el ruso con una mano levanto el rostro del moreno y vio como en sus ojos azules había cristalinas lagrimas que caían rodeando sus mejillas, se acerco a los labios del menor y rozando, incitándolos, comenzó a morderlos delicadamente, saboreándolos, probando cada centímetro de ellos, deleitándose con su sabor, el moreno solo se limitaba a copiar, a seguir su paso, ya que nunca había besado, era virgen en todos los sentidos.

El ruso se separo de los labios del mas pequeño, lo miro detenidamente, miraba como el pequeño se sujetaba las manos y los ojos los mantenía cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos, lentamente abrió los ojos, al no sentir la presión en sus labios, decidió abrir sus ojos encontró la mirada de su amo, lo miraba cuidadosamente

eres hermoso- le sonrió –yo tengo 19 años y soy dueño de una gran y famosa empresa- le beso la frente al pequeño y lo abrazo- además eres mi primer esclavo amante- el moreno no deseaba mostrarle mas cosas de el, ya que aun seguía en shock. El ruso volvió a sacar algo de entre sus cosas (Diox, es un mago), era un dulce

toma, esto te relajara- el pequeño moreno lo tomo rápidamente y lo introdujo en su boca, a los pocos minutos comenzó a sentirse muy cansado, el sueño le invadió quedando asi dormido a un lado del ruso, el cual, lo acurruco entre sus brazos y le acaricio su fino rostro, delineando cada facción de este, después le beso levemente en los labios

sabes delicioso y eres solo mío- dicho esto se recostó en el amplio asiento y durmió junto a el.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos sentía una calida respiración sobre el, miro ya con claridad donde se encontraba, noto un dulce rostro dormido lo tenia abrazado

por que tuviste que aparecer en estos momentos- se reprocho para si mismo, también noto que la limosina donde viajaban no era la misma en la que habían partido, al parecer ya habían llegado a Rusia, se tenia que acostumbrar a esa extraña tierra.

Lentamente el ruso abrió los ojos y vio que el moreno lo observaba, le acaricio la mejilla y le beso la frente

ya vamos a llegar a tu nuevo hogar- el moreno solo se limito agachar la mirada, para asi disimular su sonrojo.

Mira es esa mi mansión-El ruso le señalo la enorme casa que no muy lejos estaba, miro con asombro por la ventanilla, pero el ruso noto que la gente que pasaba por ahí miraba con asombro al pequeño tan hermoso como un ángel, el ruso lo metió rápidamente y le sentó a su lado, sintió tremendo celos al ver como lo miraban, ya era de el y nadie tenia derecho ni a mirarlo, le coloco una manta sobre su cabeza y amarrándola bien para que solo pudiera ver, el moreno no sabia para que era eso

no puedes mostrar tu rostro a nadie- el moreno agacho la mirada, el nunca había hecho eso, y ahora se le forzaba, el ruso se enterneció, le tomo con ambas manos he hizo que le mirara

es que tu eres mío, no llores, yo te cuidare- el moreno seguía llorando, ya que aunque le dijeran mil maravillas, el ya no estaría feliz sin su familia, el ruso le abrazo y acaricio para tranquilizarlo

La limosina por fin se detuvo, el chofer de este abrió la puerta a su amo, de donde salio, después de el un chico con la cabeza tapada bajo, todos ya le esperaban en la puerta, era mucha gente la que recibía a su amo, el pequeño solo miro de reojo y bajo su mirada

EL ES MI AMANTE ASI QUE LO TRATARAN COMO TAL, EL ES SUPERIOR A USTEDES- dijo el ruso fuerte para que todos le escucharan, el moreno se encontraba sonrojado

¡¡¡REY!!!- un chico de cabellos negros, se detuvo frente a su amo- quiero que lo lleves a su habitación y le muestres las ropas, todo lo que debe usar, que lo bañen y aliste- el pelinegro hizo una reverencia, Kay le coloco una mano sobre el hombro del moreno y lo encamino asta adentro, se arrodillo un poco para que no levantara la mirada

mira el te ayudara con muchas cosas, iré arreglar algunas cosas y después te veré en la comida- el moreno solo movió la cabeza para decirle que si, el ruso se puso de pie y se marcho por una gran puerta, el pelinegro se le acerco al moreno

ven vamos por aquí- le señalo el pelinegro y el moreno le siguió, subieron por unas grandes escaleras, caminaron por todo un pasillo y llegaron a una enorme habitación, el pelinegro abrió la puerta y le invito a entras, ya adentro no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y sorprenderse ante tan lujosa y amplia recamara

aquí vas a dormir, también duerme aquí el amo, por aquí encontraras tus nuevas ropas- abrió un enorme closet, donde se encontraban hermosos vestidos y ropajes

eres muy callado verdad pequeño- el moreno volteo su mida hacia la mirada del pelinegro y este se pudo dar cuenta de la hermosura de lo ojos del amante de su amo

yo...no quiero problemas- el pelinegro se perplejo ante lo que dijo- jajaja, pero conmigo si puedes hablar, el amo me considera un buen esclavo y tengo mas nivel que los otros, pero claro mas que tu no- el moreno solo lo observaba y al fin le salio una risita-jijiji- el pelinegro se le acerco y le extendió la mano

yo me llamo Rey y a mi me trajeron de un mercado de China y tu-el moreno toma la mano y la estrecha

yo... me llamo Takao y me trajeron de mi casa, vivía en Japón- lo decía aun con cierto miedo-¿por cierto por que solo hay vestidos?-el pelinegro lo mira algo extrañado

lo que pasa es que todos los amantes que se aprecien deben usar vestidos con vestidos, collares, joyas en general, todo muy fino- el moreno solo pensó un poco lo extraño de eso

bueno, creo que debemos ir a que te bañes, mira hay- le señalo una gran puerta, que estaba aun costado de la puerta por la que habían entrado- es el baño y pues creo que deberías quitarte eso de la cabeza- el moreno se quito lentamente la manta que le había puesto el ruso minutos antes, al quedar descubierta la cabeza, esto dejo helado al pelinegro, ya que el moreno en verdad era muy hermoso, le deslumbro su cabello tan negro, los ojos azules, la boca pequeña pero carnosa y la tez tan fina, que enamoraba a cualquiera, el pelinegro se sonrojo levemente

puedes cerrar la boca Rey, jiji- el moreno se rió ante la expresión del pelinegro

asi lo siento, jeje, vamos- el moreno siguió al pelinegro asta el baño donde había una enorme tina (ya te trashumaste con lo "enorme":3), un baño en verdad fino(no quiero entra en detalles, por que la verdad los forzare a usar la imaginación y se den una idea de cómo Kay tendría su baño privado:3), pero ante tanto el moreno deseaba bañarse solo, ya que no es ningún torpe para no saber como hacerlo

Rey...- llamo la atención del pelinegro- podría bañarme solo- el pelinegro le miro

Esta bien, cuando termines, te puedes cambiar en la alcoba hay te dejare lo que vestirás- le sonrió y salio, después de que salio, se metió a la tina y se comenzó a bañar, el collar que tenia, era muy incomodo para bañarse y trataba de que eso no lo frustra.

Termino de bañarse el moreno y salio del baño, solo traía una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra sobre los hombros, en la cama encontró un hermoso vestido azul, y unos aretes igualmente azules pero más oscuros

¿pero si yo no uso aretes?- decidió dejar eso al ultimo, y se pudo rápidamente, la ropa interior, la cual era fina y pegada a su cuerpo, después abrió el vestido y se lo coloco, después de estar vestido sonó que alguien tocaba la puerta

¿ya estas listo?- era el pelinegro

no mucho, nunca he usado esos- le señalo los aretes

bueno tendré que ponértelos- el moreno se puso azul ante lo que dijo- te va a doler al principio, pero te tienes que acostumbrar- el moreno se asusto mas, de un brinco se escondió en un lado de la cama

no me voy a poner eso, me da miedo- el moreno comenzó a llorar- no quiero, no quiero, wuaaaa- el moreno en verdad le aterraba, repentinamente la puerta se abrió y dejo ver al ruso que al escuchar gritos corrió averiguar que le pasaba a su esclavo

que sucede aquí- el moreno estaba escondido

lo que pasa amo es que le dio miedo que le ponga los aretes- le inclino ante su amo mientras le hablaba

ven aquí, Takao- el moreno se levanto y camino con nerviosismo asta su amo, le abrazo y le miro a los ojos

mira te ves hermoso, deja que te ponga los aretes, no te dolerá mucho, además no me quieres hacer enojar ¿verdad?- el moreno negó con la cabeza- bueno deja que Rey te ponga los aretes- al moreno no le quedaba otra, después el ruso le beso la frente y salio de la habitación

mira aremos esto traeré hielo y asi no te dolerá, ¿Qué dices?- el moreno solo asintió,

Después de unos minutos el pelinegro llego nuevamente a la habitación donde a pesar al terror, el moreno se aguanto y segundos después ya tenia los enormes y brillantes aretes en sus orejas, el moreno aun lloraba, por que a pesar de que no le dolía, el temor era mucho

bueno listo, mira ponte estas zapatillas y podremos bajar al comedor, el moreno se apresuro arreglarse y ya terminado bajo junto a Rey

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, vieron que Kay ya le estaba esperando,

ve con el, yo ceno en la cocina- le dijo como un susurro y después Rey se marcho por donde entro, Kay noto que ya había llegado Takao al comedor

ven siéntate a mi lado- le invito el ruso señalando una hermosa silla a su lado, el moreno camino lentamente y se sentó aun con su rostro desviado hacia el piso

te ves muy hermoso, mi pequeño- el ruso le acaricio el hermoso rostro, mientras le miraba – bueno cena, la cena fue muy cómoda asta para el moreno que comió, como si nunca hubiese probado la comida, al terminar, Kay le sujeto de la mano y se encamino junto a su pequeño asta la habitación de los dos, el moreno fue colocado sobre la cama y el ruso entro al baño, después de varios segundo el ruso salio y vio que el pequeño moreno aun seguía en la misma posición, se acerco al pequeño y se arrodillo frente a el

eres hermoso, me encanta tu sabor- dicho esto comenzó a besarle y el moreno le copio, Kay se fue levantados junto al moreno para después acostarse en la cama y que el ruso quedara encima de Takao, los besos se fueron convirtiendo en mas salvajes y apasionados, dándole al moreno una extraña sensación, el ruco se separo de los ricos labios del moreno

hoy vas a probar lo mejor de mi-el moreno aun no comprendía que sucedía, pero claro pronto lo descubriría.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Yea... termine otro y bueno ya termine otro capi genial, el siguiente capitulo tendrá lemon =3, ahora les contestare los rew que me han mandado, tanks a toas vosotros que leen mis ocurrencias, por ustedes escribo rápido los siguientes capítulos.

**Zei Kinomiya: **espero y te sigan gustando mis finc aun que en ocasiones los ago aburridillos, por que voy desenvolviendo a los personas, gracias por tus porras, le seguiré echando ganas.

**Yuuna Ushiha:** espero que te guste este capitulo en el que les muestro lo que hace en exquisito Kay y la ternura de Takaito, y pues como lo dije tengo mil ocurrencias y pronto te mostrare a ti a todos los demás mas ocurrencias, y con respecto a las edades, ya sabes de seguro cuales son, y le dice señor, por que es una persona respetable, fácil no, gracias por las porras.

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17:** no os puedo adelantar nada aun, y es que van a pasar muchas cosas y la verdad el desenvolvimiento de los personajes va hacer notorio y pronto veras que todo puede suceder en mi cabeza y como le hace Zei Kinomiya; Muahahahahaha (eso me encanto=3).gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Les agradezco a todos su apoyo y como lo he dicho entre mas porras mas fincs, les veré pronto, TANK.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	3. sex me boy

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**¡¡¡Win me!!!!**

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Terser capitulo:sex me boy

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"Darte mi cuerpo, es darte mi alma"

-Ahza777-

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Hola nuevamente aquí les traigo otro capi, y además les comento que lo de los vestidos, que salio en el capitulo anterior, lo que pasa es que imagínense, que son como los árabes, los cuales son como batas hermosas y de texturas diversas, Y por sierto estoy muy feliz porque gane el terser lugar del karaoke y la neta estoy tan feliz que no la creo, por eso espero que este capi les guste aunque sea un poquito.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

el pequeño moreno se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, encima de el estaba el bicolor que lo miraba con entusiasmo, paso una de sus manos por la cintura del moreno, de arriba y abajo el movimiento que el bicolor efectuaba, Takao solo mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, Kay jalo el lazo que sujetaba las ropas del pequeño, lo quito lentamente y después lo tiro hacia el piso, abrió el vestido del pequeño y observo el delicado cuerpo, se acerco al cuello y comenzó a besarlo, mordía la piel moreno, chupaba el exquisito sabor, disfrutando marcarlo, Takao con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de la sensación que le daban, era tan única e intensa, le encantaba sentirlo mas y mas, levanto una mano y se la acerco al rostro acaricio por primera vez a su amo, a una persona por la que sentía algo, el ruso noto el gesto, se sonrojo levemente y le regalo una sonrisa, el pequeño se sintió tan bien con el gesto que decidió hacerlo sentir como a nadie, se levanto, se coloco sobre las piernas del ruso, y le tomo con ambas manos el rostro, le acerco y sus labios probaron la primera entrega de su koi, le abrazo con fuerza, lo acerco mas a el, el beso se prolongo por mucho tiempo asta que el ruso abrió sus pantalones, y saco de ellos su pene erguido, tomo las manos del pequeño y las coloco encima de este, Takao se despego del beso para mirar a su amo, este miro la confusión en sus ojos

¿tu quieres hacerme sentir bien verdad?- takao asintió a lo que le decía su amo

esto me ara sentir muy bien- el pequeño sintió como su amo le enseñaba como hacerle, ya que teniendo las manos encimas de las del moreno, que estaban sobre su pene, el moreno apretó un poco el pene, mientras el movimiento de masturbación le excitaba a ambos

mmm, ahahah!...genial, eres muy bueno, sigue tu solo- quito sus manos y dejo que el moreno lo hiciera solo, el moreno vio el rostro del bicolor, vio el placer en el y decidió continuar con algo que había visto por accidente en una revista de sus hermano (¬¬U), se agacho asta quedar a la altura del pene, y lo metió lentamente dentro de su boca, asiéndolo saborear el placer mas exquisito que jamás aya sentido, lamió con la lengua cada rincón de ese exquisito banquete

mmm,ahahahahaha, mmmmammm- el ruso gemía imparablemente, el pequeño le estaba alborotando las hormonas como nadie, el pequeño recibió en su boca el exquisito semen del ruso, le lamió completamente y después miro el rostro de su amo, cuando el ruso se recupero miro al moreno, le acerco su mano y el moreno lamió cada dedo, Kay acerco la mano húmeda asta la entrada del pequeño, metió de una arremetida un dedo, el moreno sintió un dolor inimaginable

tranquilízate... si te resistes te dolerá mi amor...asi siiii...relájate- el ruso saco el dedo y en cambio metió dos, el moreno pensó que eso le dolería mas pero no era mas exquisito, quería mas, mas de su amo, saco la mano de su amo y le susurro al oído

amo....haaha...dame...dame mas...quiero mas- el ruso no espero ni un minuto, se recosto sobre el moreno y le coloco en la entrada el pene que se ergia a cada segundo, metio rapidamente el pene

argggg...- reprimió un fuerte gemido

estas...hahaha...bien- el ruso se preocupo por su koibito

si...sigue...mas...mas duro...dame mas...- el moreno comenzó a moverse impaciente y sentía el pene dentro de el, el ruso acelero impaciente las embestidas, los jadeos inundaban la habitación, el ruso le jalo de los cabellos del moreno para morder carnosamente los labios, mordió placenteramente, y al moreno eso le gusto, le gustaba ese hombre y podía disponer de su cuerpo como mas le gustara, como mas le gustara saborearlo, el moreno se sujeto mas fuerte del cuerpo del ruso cuando sintió un liquido caliente dentro de el

ahahahaaaaaaaaa,mmmm...aaahaha- el moreno cayo encima del ruso, estaba un poco cansado, pero quería que le diese mas, y el ruso disfruto de la noche mas cliente de su vida, el moreno era insaciable, no paresia virgen pero el amor y excitación asen milagros (digo yo)

hahahahaaaaa...mmm...esquisito...sigue...chupa mas- el ruso amo ser tan bien resivido por el moreno mas hermoso de la existencia.

A la mañana siguiente el moreno despertó acurrucado en un dulce cuerpo, aun le molestaba el entupido collar, pero lo olvidaba con sentir la piel desnuda a su lado, el ruso despertó y le brindo a su koi un beso dulce y delicado,

dios mío...¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?- le dijo el ruso a un moreno sonrojado y feliz- debemos levantarnos vamos a bañarnos- el ruso se levanto de su regazo, pero se encontraba desnudo y el moreno se sonrojo a sobre manera- pero ya has probado cada centímetro- le dijo picadamente el ruso, Takao también se piso de pie y el ruso le miro a los ojos- y sigo creyendo que eres exquisitamente hermoso- el moreno se arrojo a los brazos del ruso para que ya no le mirara, el ruso levanto el rostro del pequeño he hizo que le mirara- háblame eres mi Koi, soy tu koi, te amo y tu ¿me amas?- el moreno se sonrojo

yo...lo...amo...- el ruso beso los labios y le sonrio

solo tu puedes hablarme como igual, pero enfrente de otras personas no lo puedes hacer, ¿entiendes?- el moreno asintió y le abrazo mas fuerte

te amo...Kay...te amo- el ruso le abrazo mas(sin comentarios), los dos chicos entraron en el baño, donde el moreno tallaba la espalda de su amado con cariño y viceversa, jamas en la vida hubiera pensado que ese ser tan diferente a el resultara tan paresido en especial con ese sentimiento unico y diferenste en cada persona

te molesta bastante el collar ¿verdad?-el moreno se ruborizo y asintió- lo siento, no te lo puedo quitar, eres mi esclavo y como tal debes llevar eso, ¿o no querrás que te arrebaten de mi lado?-

NO...claro que no...- le respondió tan rápido como pudo, se arrojo a los brazos del ruso, acarician el pecho que era solo suyo, ese cuerpo solo era suyo, de nadie mas y aria todo por quedarse con el- yo no me quitare esto- le dijo entre sollozos

Tranquilízate, jamás te iras de mi lado- le acaricio los sedosos cabellos y deposito en ellos un beso- por cierto mañana vendrá unos amigos y traerán a sus mascotas quiero que tu estés conmigo cuando ellos vengan, quiero que se mueran de la envidia al verte a mi lado, y no debes mirarles, a nadie, eso esta estrictamente prohibido, ¿has entendido?- el moreno asintió como afirmación- y hay estaré algo ocupado, asi que ve a caminar por el jardín y cuídate muchísimo, si alguien te molesta me lo dices inmediatamente- el moreno se sentía en el cielo, ese chico en verdad le amaba como a nadie, cuando terminaron de hablar se habían terminado de vestir y el ruso salía por la puerta de la habitación, mandándole por los aires un dulce beso, y el moreno le imito, después de mirar por la ventana, se decidió a salir de la habitación , bajo las escaleras, y salio por la gran puerta, todos los sirvientes que estaban arreglando el jardín le miraron con asombro, el pequeño moreno estaba exquisitamente hermoso, lucia unos pantaloncillos cortos(como pescadores)de color azul cielo, una camiseta larga y remangada dentro de los pantalones y encima uno chaleco de un azul mas fuerte, el cabello lo tenia sujetado en una coleta y tenia un gorro bombacho, se veía tan lindo como los mismos Ángeles solo le faltaban sus alitas, bajo los escalones y se encamino hacia donde estaban mas árboles, se dejo caer en el césped y cerro los ojos, pero lo que no sabia el moreno es que alguien le miraba, alguien le vigilaba y estaba planeando algo malo se encontraba de el, pero la pregunta seria ¿Quién?.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

DEWA MATA

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»


	4. despierta de estupidos sueños

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡Win me!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Terser capitulo: despierta de entupidos sueños

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_sueños en desgracia, heridas que se abren con una palabra"_

_-ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno con eso de que la lindisima de oro me pidió que hiciera el siguiente capitulo pues le dije que hoy mismo se la daba y aquí esta, gracias a todas las lindas niñas que me escribieron, Elizabeth, Kokoro, Tamy, Zei, y a todas las lindas chicas que me han escrito, pronto les dedicare a cada una un capi lo os prometo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

La brisa mecía sus cabellos rebeldes, a su nariz llegaba el delicioso olor de las flores que en aquel bello jardín había, tenia los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor los sonidos de aquel nuevo lugar para el, se rasco un poco el cuello, el cual le dolía por el collar que llevaba puesto, después de eso abrió los ojos y observo el paseo de las nubes, que se mecían a donde el aire los llevaba, pero en eso una voz le saco de los pensamientos

hola...- era una voz aguda, la que lo hizo buscar al poseedor de aquella voz

hola- le dijo muy amigable, el moreno al ver a la chico frente a el, un joven de vestimenta común, ojos color miel y cabellos castaños

¿y como estas?- el moreno lo miro detenidamente, al parecer era un esclavo mas, pero ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera tan lujuriosa?

Bien gracias, ¿Quién eres tu?- el chico se acerco asta el y se arrodillo para verlo mejor

Me llamo Devan, y al parecer eres el muñeco con el que el amo tiene sexo- el moreno se molesto muchísimo con el sobrenombre que el extraño le daba

No el me ama- el chico le sonrió con una mirada picara

El solo te usa, el solo debe tener sexo contigo- el moreno se enojo mas y con toda su fuerza le dio una fuerte cachetada

No te atrevas a decir eso- el chico se sobo la mejilla y vio con algo de cinismo en su sonrisa

Que lindo, te gusta soñar despierto, entiendelo el te esta usando, el a tenido varios con los que se a acostado, tu eres uno mas- el moreno sintió como se humedecían sus mejillas y el dolor que en su corazón estaba se expulsaba por donde mas expresaba sus sentimientos, sus ojos, se levanto de suelo y se adentro en el bosque, Devan le siguió, corriendo tras de el, después de interceptarlo y acorralarlo contra un árbol, le sujeto las muñecas, el moreno forcejeaba su liberación, pero el castaño no se lo permitió, pasaron varios minutos antes de que el moreno se cansara, el castaño lo miro a los ojos y sin previo aviso lo beso, y el moreno solo alcanzo a ceder, ya no tenia fuerzas y el castaño lo estaba aprovechando, Takao sintió la invasión de una lengua que entraba por su boca y probaba cada rincón de esta, Takao no podía hacer nada, no podía hacer nada, cuando el castaño dejo los labios de Takao, le miro nuevamente a los ojos

Deja que yo sea tu amante, déjame probar cada ves que podamos tus labios- el moreno se sonrojo, pero negó con la cabeza lo que el castaño le decía –el nunca lo sabrá, y el jamás sabrá que te he probado- el moreno le miro con sumo enojo

Suéltame- le dijo el moreno al castaño frente a el

Mira que el no te ama, yo te puedo amar, yo te puedo dar todo de mi, en cambio el solo quiere de ti- el moreno se entristeció, pero no quería decirle nada, no debía decirle nada, no se lo merecía, recuperando las fuerzas le dio un golpe en la parte baja, asiendo que a este se le saliera el aire, esto el moreno lo aprovecho y salio corriendo, sin voltear atrás, comenzó a divisar los jardines principales, y al ver a Reí se le lanzo a los brazos, sollozando y gimiendo de dolor

¿Qué tienes, que paso?- el moreno respondió solo sollozaba, el chico felino le llevo lentamente dentro de la mansión

Reí, ¿Kai me ama?- dijo al fin el moreno

¿Qué si Kai te ama?-

si, ¿el me ama?-

mira sus ojos, cuando le preguntes a el, y sabrás la respuesta- solo atino a decir el chico felino al moreno desconsolado, al llegar al comedor, mando pedir un poco de chocolate y panecillos – te ara bien comer algo rico- dijo Reí

gracias Reí, eres muy bueno conmigo- el chico felino se sonrojo a sobre manera ante lindo gesto del moreno, al cabo de varios minutos el moreno termino de comer sus bocadillos

por cierto, te arde el cuello?- le cuestiono Reí al moreno señalando el collar, que este poseía

solo un poco-

al parecer esta algo rojo, seria bueno pedir permiso al amo, para que te revisáramos-

¿por cierto y donde esta?- esta acabando algunos papeles, pero si quieres puedes salir mientras el termin...

NOOOOOOOO...-grito rápidamente el moreno

O ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- el moreno pensó por largo rato y nada se le ocurría

Es que no hay nada que hacer aquí- el chico felino pensó en algo rápido y se le ocurrió algo que le encantaría al moreno y por supuesto al ruso

Esperame en tu alcoba, enseguida regreso- el chico salio deprisa del comedor, el moreno no entendía para que era eso, pero le hizo caso y subió las escaleras, asta llegar a la alcoba y echarse en la cama, poco pasa cuando el chico entro por la puerta y le dio un gran libro, le dedico una sonrisa y salio de la habitación, sin antes no decir un ultimo comentario

Disfrútalo- y cerro la puerta, cual el moreno al fin salio del asombro, miro el libro que le había dado y aunque no entendió lo que ere, al ver la ilustración entendió

Kamasutra...- dijo para si el moreno, se sonrojo al pensar lo que era, abrió el libro y solo observaba ilustraciones de posiciones sexuales, en eso una idea llego a su cabeza, tal vez podría aprender nuevas formas de demostrarle su amor a Kai, en toda la tarde el moreno leyó y releyó el libro, haciendo diferentes poses, e imitando las ilustraciones, es eso de ya llegada la noche se comienzan a escuchar pasos en el pasillo y supo que era Kai el que venia, el moreno escondió el libro bajo la cama y espero a que su único amor llegara, la perilla fue girada y tras ella llego el ruso, algo cansado tenia el rostro, el moreno salto de la cama y se lanzo a los brazos

Hola mi amor- el moreno le beso delicadamente y repetidamente los labios, el ruso le miro con enfado

Estoy cansado suéltame- el moreno se sorprendió de ese tono de voz, pero le hizo caso y se alejo algunos pasos, se giro hacia la cama y se recostó en una de las orillas, el ruso no presto atención y recostó al otro lado de la cama, el moreno entonces pensó que lo que le había dicho Devan tal vez era verdad, esa noche sollozo mucho, y el ruso de lo cansado que estaba no le presto atención, pero claro esto lo resintió el moreno, y una cosa por su cabeza andaba

Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Devan y olvidarme de este entupido amor- dijo el moreno antes de dormirse, en aquella noche trágica para el y dulce para el castaño que al sentir el sufrimiento del moreno, supo que su plan estaba funcionando.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero que les allá gustado y que mas que nada que oro este contenta por el capitulo que me hizo hacerle en una hora, no te preocupes es muy fácil, y bueno os dejo por hoy, y que les guste saber que pronto tendré nuevas cosas mas, nos vemos y mil besos a todos, os agradezco vuestra preferencia.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	5. NO ESCUCHES

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡Win me!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Quinto capitulo: NO ESCUCHES

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_duele este sentimiento que en mi pecho crece, día con día"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno espero les guste el capi y le agradezco a todas las lindas chicas que gustan de mis historias, por cierto Kokoro sabes este te lo dedico por que desde un principio me as escrito un montón al de rew, y me as animado a escribir mas, y Tamy, que siempre me esta recordando la ma...manera de escribir, jejeje, a Oro que se lo volví a prometer, Goha, a HellBlackwolfZei Ivanov, ayanai, Fantasma de la niebla, Elizabeth, después les escribiré mas mil besos y disfrútenlo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

toda la noche se la paso sollozando, le dolió la actitud de su único amor, el ruso no escucho nada y durmió placenteramente asta la mañana siguiente en que despertó a ya pasada las diez de la mañana, se giro para ver a su niño, este le daba la espalda, se le acerco y le abrazo con ambas manos el moreno al sentir las manos de su amo sobre el se sobre salto y se saco de su agarre, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se quedo quieto aun dándole la espalda, el ruso le volvió a abrazar y besar los cabellos, el moreno solo trataba de que ninguna caricia le afectara, el ruso giro al moreno pero este esquivaba la mirada ocultado su rostro, Kai levanto de la barbilla la mirada de Takao, al ver que tenia los ojos hinchados supo que toda la noche estuvo llorando, beso la frente fruncida del moreno y le dejo recostando antes de salir de la cama

estaré ocupado hoy también, asi que puedes ir a donde quieres mi amor- el moreno permaneció en la misma posición

si amo...- solo dijo el moreno

amo...mi amor...cuando termine el trabajo hablaremos- el ruso entro en el baño y minutos después el ruso salio, se cambio rápido y salio de la habitación, el moreno sollozaba, ya que el ruso no le había pedido disculpas por su comportamientos anterior, pero que decía el no merecía eso, el era un esclavo mas y no podía su amo rebajarse, jamás lo aria y eso le dolía, el moreno se levanto y desganado, se metió a bañar y después se puso ropas cómodas y salio al jardín, a buscar a Devan sentía que debía platicar con el, sentía dolor en su corazón y pensaba que el se lo quitaría, corrió pasando a un lado de Reí que lo llamaba para desayunar, pero le hizo caso omiso y salio por la gran puerta, y corrió asta el jardín donde conoció a Devan, al llegar no lo encontró busco con la mirada pero nada ni rastros de el, sintiéndole triste, el suelo era muy suave y Dios que el suelo le amortiguara el triste corazón, cerro nuevamente los ojos y sintió nuevamente la brisa

hola de nuevo precioso- el moreno reconoció la voz y se levanto rápido, al ver a Devan sentado junto a el se sintió feliz, pero no se movió- ¿y dime el bastando de Kai te dijo que te amaba?- el moreno comenzó a llorar y se arrojo a los brazos del castaño, este le abrazo protectora mente y le acurruco entre sus brazos, tenía en su rostro una sonrisa hipócrita- no llores mi precioso, yo estoy aquí- el moreno lloro por largo rato, expulsando todo el dolor que sentía, lo cual el castaño disfrutaba, después de una hora en que l moreno se desahogo el castaño le miro a los ojos – te lo dije para el solo eres un objeto sexual- beso la frente del moreno y este le volvió abrazar, en eso se escucha el sonido del estomago de Takao el cual no había comido nada en todo el día- ¿tienes hambre?

No quiero comer- el castaño levanto la mirada del moreno y le acerco a sus labios, probando el dulce sabor, que estos tenían, el moreno se dejo llevar, quería sentir un nuevo amor, uno que no le lastimara, ni le usara cuando quisiera, pero al escuchar pasos, se separaron bruscamente y el castaño se oculto entre arbustos, para que no lo descubrieran, el moreno miro atento a la persona que entraba a esos lugares y era Reí que venia con una canasta con comida

Pensé que estarías aquí- le sonrió amistosamente- te traje el desayuno que te hace falta

No quiero comer- el chico felino se sorprendió

¿pero por que no vas a comer?-

QUE NO TENGO HAMBRE- el castaño se sorprendió al oírlo hablar asi

Esta bien te lo dejare aquí, y después vendré para ver si comiste algo- se despidió y salio de ahí el castaño salio de entre los arbustos y se le acerco

Come algo te ara bien- el moreno se giro y le miro divertido

Entonces come conmigo- el castaño le volvió a besar los labios, después se sentaron y comieron alegres, al terminar la jornada del día, el moreno se había sentido bien con el castaño, claro que un no lo amaba, pero era cuestión de tiempo, pensaba para si el castaño, el moreno al ver que ya era muy tarde se despidió del castaño dándole un beso

Te veré mañana- le dijo el castaña al verle partir, cuando se vio solo se decía para si- pronto serás mío y el entupido de Kai sabrá que es dolor, pagara por haber hecho lo que hizo, jaajajajaa- dijo antes de marcharse también, el moreno por su parte llegaba a la mansión y subió hacia su habitación, donde el ruso le esperaba sobre la cama, al verlo entrar feliz se sorprendió

¿Dónde demonios estabas?- el moreno se congelo, y se quedo estatuido

yo...yo...- el moreno no sabia que decir- este...-

ven aquí- le exigió el ruso, Takao se acerco con sumo temor, le sujeto y le miro detalladamente, al ver tierra en sus ropas, tallones esparcidos por su cuerpo- por que tienes miedo, si estuviste en el jardín me lo ayas dicho- el moreno se sintió mal por hacerle eso al ruso

estuve en el jardín amo...- el ruso volvió a escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su niño

por que me sigues diciendo amo- el moreno no le miro a los ojos, pero tenia una mirada fría

por que usted es solo eso mi amo- el ruso no comprendía como el moreno podía comportarse asi después de que le había confesado su eterno amor, le acerco y le beso la frente

creo que debes descansar un poco- le dijo el ruso dejando que el moreno entrara al baño a quitarse la tierra sobre su cuerpo, al estar solo se restregó la esponja quería que ninguna marca de algún contacto estuviera sobre el, se reprochaba aun haber tenido esa entupida curiosidad, después del baño salio y se recostó aun una de las orillas de la cama, sintió los brazos de Kai a su alrededor y sintió nuevamente ese entupido calor que lo llenaba asta el corazón, se dejo acurrucar y quedar completamente dormido, el ruso le lleno de besos el rostro y contemplarlo dormido era su mayor obsesión, pero al querer darle un beso en el cuello descubrió un morete, le miro de cerca y era mas que eso, en ese momento sintió rabia, pero al ver el hermoso rostro de su niño prefirió calmarse y pensar en otra cosa descubriría que paso y sabia(según el) que era solo su imaginación, durmió junto a su niño, los días pasaban y todo era igual al moreno le paresia ya algo común y solo podía sentir calor de otra persona, una de las tantas mañanas se levanto igual que siempre y beso en los labios a su niño

hoy también tendré que trabajar, no te preocupes esto es por poco tiempo- le beso nuevamente en los labios y salio de la cama, el moreno al ver que salía el ruso se apresuro a cambiarse para encontrar nuevamente al castaño que le ayuda a ya no sentir nada, esquivo a Reí y fue presuroso a encontrarse con el castaño, corrió por el lo largo de la mansión asta internarse en un jardín muy oculto, pero lo que no supo es que alguien lo miraba desde una de las ventanas, el cual se encamino a seguir los pasos del moreno, por su parte el moreno al ver al castaño se le lanzo a los brazos y le beso los labios, el castaño le recibió con los brazos abiertos y le beso golosamente devorando el exquisito sabor del moreno, después de tan prolongado beso el moreno se separo y le miro feliz, a que vamos a jugar hoy, el castaño le sonrió y le sujeto de las manos

vamos a jugar en el lago- el moreno se alegro de saber que conocería nuevos lugares, pero en eso los matorrales se movieron y dejaron ver al Ruso sorprendido de ver a su amado niño sujeto de las manos por uno de sus esclavos, el ruso sintió una furia incontrolable y pagaría caro su osadía el bastando que tocaba a su preferido, se le lanzo y le comenzó a golpear sin remordiendo, el moreno lloraba ante las acciones del ruso, este esta matando al pobre castaño, se interpone y por error recibe un duro golpe asiéndolo sangrar del rostro, el ruso al darse cuenta deja de golpear al castaño y se acerca ha ver a su niño y este estaba sangrando a chorros

RÁPIDO VENGAN LOS GUARDIAS- en pocos segundos varios escuderos llegaron asta donde estos se encontraban- llénense a ese bastando y enciérrenlo en una mazmorra- Y otro le avísenle a Reí que llame al doctor RÁPIDO- les dijo el ruso algo alterado, cargo a su niño y lo llevo asta la habitación donde le recostó y espero que el doctor que en pocos minutos apara recio le revisara, fue rápido lo que le hizo, le puso algunos calmantes y se despidió del moreno hermoso que ante sus ojos lloraba, el ruso volvió a entrar por la puerta ay le miro con ternura

Lo siento mi amor, pero que ese bastando no merecía tocarte, desde ahora nadie te tocara, ni te mirara, ni ensuciara tus oídos con voces ridículas- el moreno fue abrazado por el ruso, el cual le daba amor pero el moreno sentía solo dolor, mucho dolor, por su culpa el castaño estaba en una mazmorra y ahora no podría hablar con nadie, no era justo, pero igual no podía hacer nada.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado, miren el viernes les actualizo otras historias es que como hoy tengo que hacer un trabajo solo me dio chanse de escribir un capitulo, mil besos y pronto sabrán de mi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	6. NO HABLES

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡Win me!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Sexto capitulo: no hables

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_siente la tierna piel, besa los labios que exigen tu amor"_

-Ahza777-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Otro capi de su historia favorita, espero que les guste este lindo capitulo, mil besos y disfrútenlo, un capi mas y la verdad aprecio tanto sus rew que por ello les he dedicado esta semana

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

había pasado ya un mes desde lo sucedido y el moreno no salía de su habitación, estaba sumiso en extrema tristeza, solo se debía de arreglar para su amo, pero este no lo tocaba por que tenia mucho trabajo, lo estaba dejando poco a poco rencor en el corazón de Takao, debes en cuando el ruso dejaba su trabajo y corría rápido a buscar a su niño, entraba y siempre le encontraba recostado en la cama, se acercaba y le acariciaba por completo, pero solo eso, pero entre mas pasaban los días el moreno adelgazaba mas, no comía bien, y eso preocupaba mucho a Reí, el cual era el único que lo había notado, solo esperaba que su amo, lo entendiera y le permitiera acercarse a el, necesitaba ayuda, una noche sin previo aviso el moreno se despertó sobresaltado, guió su mirada al ruso que reposaba a su lado, lo vio tan dormido como siempre, se levanto con sigilo, abrió la puerta lento la puerta y salio por esta, bajo con sigilo, bajo las escaleras, busco por sonde era ese espantoso lugar, abrió puerta tras puerta, asta que después de media hora dio con ella, bajo por los peldaños, a tientas las escalera, sus pies desnudos se estremecían ante el contacto con el frió del lugar, asta que por fin llego al final de esta, busco con su mirada y lo vio, las celdas estaban sin guardia, al parecer se habían ido a dormir, se acerco asta la celda

Devan...shhh...Devan...- el castaño se despertó al escuchar voces, al ver quien era se alegro muchísimo

¿mi amor, estas bien?...- el moreno se sonrojo y comenzó a llorar- mi amor...estas muy delgado...dejaste de comer- le acaricio el rostro al moreno

es horrible....wuuuuuaaaaaaa- comenzó a llorar- el...prohibió que me hablaran...es doloroso...ya no lo soporto...esto me esta matando...ya me olvido...pronto me mandara a otro lado...pero me duele...wwwuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa- el moreno no dejaba de llorar

tranquilo, a mi me va a mandar con uno de sus amigos, estarás bien, pero el pagara- Takao no dejaba de llorar, el castaño besaba los cabellos desde su lugar

ya debes irte, te sorprenderán...- el moreno se separo del castaño y le miro, ya tenia como una hora en la mazmorra y se había tranquilizado

esta bien...mañana vendré...- el castaño acaricio por ultima vez el rostro del moreno antes de que este subiera por las escaleras

¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto...no debería el solo me ayudara a vengarme de Kai, no debo sentirlo, es solo que esta pasión me mata- dijo para si el castaño antes de volver a recostarse sobre su dura cama, el moreno por su parte camina sigilosamente el moreno, subió las escaleras, se metió a la cama y se recostó en la cama, después de estar despierto varios minutos, se durmió por fin, a la mañana siguiente el ruso se levanto temprano, no le presto atención al moreno que estaba recostado dándole la espalda, se metió a bañar, al salir noto que Takao tenia la plata de los pies sucios, pero no tenia tiempo para eso, sabia bien que Takao no salía de su cuarto, salio de la habitación y se encamino a su despacho ya ahí, el ruso recibió una llamada de uno de sus inversionistas

buenos días Kai- dijo el interlocutor

buenos días, conde Tala- dijo Kai

quisiera sabeg, si togavia estag la intitagio a visitaglo- Kai se reclino en su silla

por supuesto que si mi lord, puede venir cuando guste-

me encantagia gue fuega magana, ige con mi fagogito- el ruso escucho con atención lo que su amigo alemán le decía

esta bien mañana te espero a temprana hora-

esga bieg, nos vegos magana- colgó el ruso y espero un rato razonando lo ocurrido y decidió que era su favorito debía de estar en ese banquete, atendió todo el día sus asuntos, quería terminarlos antes de que su invitado llegara, por su parte el moreno derramaba lagrimas, que caían por sus mejillas y humedecían las cobijas, no quería levantarse, no deseaba levantarse, asta fuera de noche

levántate...- dijo una voz fría, el moreno no presto atención, no le gustaba escuchar esa voz sabia que el ruso deseaba pasión y el no estaba para eso, se le acerco el ruso y le comenzó a besar, pero el moreno no quería tener relaciones, así que se levanto bruscamente apartándose de su contacto, el ruso se molesto al ver esa reacción, sin pensar en lo que hacia saco el control remoto de la mesita de noche y le dio una dura descarga al moreno, sentía la corriente eléctrica que le llegaba a cada rincón de su ser, cuando el ruso noto lo que hacia soltó el aparato y se acerco al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, le abraso y beso- perdóname....perdóname...no se donde tengo la cabeza...- el ruso volvió a recostar a Takao en la cama, le contemplo por largo rato- perdóname.....eres todo para mi...- el moreno no respondía estaba inconsciente, cuando por fin despertó era ya de noche, miro el reloj y vio que era ya tarde, giro al otro lado y encontró al ruso dormido placidamente, se levanto y se dirigió a paso lento así el mismo lugar, y ahí estaba

hola corazón...- el moreno se aventó contra los fríos barrotes de la mazmorra- dame las llaves, ayúdame a salir de aquí, quiero abrazarte- el moreno busco por todas partes las llaves, esculco cada rincón, pero nada y lo pensó

ya se talvez Kai tenga llaves, enseguida regreso- el moreno subió rápido, entro con cuidado asta llegar al despacho de Kai, se acerco al escritorio y busco las llaves, entonces encontró un montón de llaves- ¿Cuál será?- se dijo para si, entonces encontró una roja, supo que era la de Devan, por el odio que le tenia, saco la llave y bajo rápido- aquí la traigo- le dijo mientras le abrazaba

mira mañana salgo, hoy no- el moreno se entristeció

esta bien, mañana te traeré algo- le beso la frente el castaño, después salio de la mazmorra, subió las escaleras, y se volvió a recostar, de repente el ruso le abrazo

te acabas de levanta?- el moreno sintió alivio al saber que apenas se había despertado, se giro y observo desde hacia muchísimo tiempo el hermoso rostro de Kai, sus ojos se posaron sobre el, esos hermosos ojos se había olvidado de lo lindos que eran, el moreno se acerco lentamente al ruso y beso sus suaves labios, el ruso sentía como el moreno se le entregaba a un dulce beso, Kai sintió como el corazón se le volcaba, así ya mas de unos meses que no sentía esa dulce calidez, sintió como por sus mejillas se deslizaban unas espesas lagrimas, se separo del moreno y le abrazo fuertemente – perdóname...perdóname..no te debí descuidar tanto, te amo tan, perdona mi insolencia contigo, te amo, te amo, mas que nada, tratare de terminar mi trabajo lo mas pronto posible, no descuidarte tanto te amo...- no lo resistió mas y soltó el amargo llanto, el moreno contemplo con asombro a su amado, como había sido tan entupido y haber desconfiado de su amado de su amor, le abrazo con dulzura, le beso los cabellos, como alguna vez lo hizo el ruso por el

perdóname tu a mi- el ruso se sobre salto

no...fue un idiota, tu necesitas alguien con quien hablar y yo me aleje- le beso con desesperación los labios y el moreno le demostró que aun lo amaba, por un momento se olvido de Devan y volvió a estar en su cabeza y su corazón; Kai, solo el,

hazme el amor Kai, házmelo, hazme sentir tuyo- el ruso le comenzó a besar la boca del moreno con mas pasión, mordía los labios, introducía su lengua dentro de esa boca, la dejo poco a poco los labios bajando por el cuello, para ir desbordándose por en la garganta; el cual ya no tenia sus marcas, bajo mas y mas chupando los pezones – Hahahaaaaa, que rico, mmhaaa- el ruso le acaricio la espalda que se levantaba por la pasión, el ruso se facilito gracias a las ropas de Takao la entrada de su mano dentro de estos, acaricio la parte mas olvidada del moreno, la levanto con cuidado y comenzó acariciarla hacia arriba, con movimientos suaves y placenteros para el moreno –mmmuuuhhhaaaaaa...hahhahaha- el ruso le comenzó a dar movimientos mas rápidos, dándole un exquisito placer, el ruso amaba recorrer el cuerpo de su niño con la lengua, asiéndolo temblar ante la humedad, el moreno solo gemía, solo le decía con gemidos lo que sentía, y eso significaba que lo amaba, Takao no resistió mas y se vertió sobre la mano de Kai, el ruso lamió con sensualidad el semen, dejo un poco para untárselo a su propio pene, el cual ya se había erguido ante los gemidos de su amor, se poso encima del cuerpo que se agitaba ante la descarga anterior y se lo metió de un empeine, se detuvo a ver si su niño ya se había acoplado a la invasión, al ver que le sonreía y le decía – dame mas, dame todo- el ruso se agito en tremendas arremetidas que daba al moreno- mmmahahahaha...ah....hahahaha- el ruso escuchaba los gemidos de placer, y acelero mas, en pocos minutos de vaivén del ruso, los dos chicos explotaron, el moreno nuevamente y el ruso por primera vez en mucho tiempo, descanso sobre el cuerpo de su niño y le contemplo con amor

te amo- le dijo Kai a Takao y este con un sonrojo de oreja a oreja le respondió

yo también te amo Kai- le beso nuevamente, después de varios minutos de besos fogosos, el ruso le hablo

debemos dormir, mañana tenemos visitas- el moreno lo miro con duda

¿Quién va a venir mañana?- el ruso le beso la nariz asiéndolo reír tiernamente

va a venir un amigo alemán que tengo y tienes que estar presentable, desde ase días que no comes bien y eso me preocupa- el moreno se alegro de que su koi si se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba – y como va a venir su favorito quiero que me envidie por tener el mas hermoso del mundo- el ruso le beso nuevamente la nariz- eres todo para mi, perdona mis estupideces, no se que aria sin ti- el moreno le abrazo nuevamente y le se pego mas a su cuerpo, durmió tranquilo el moreno, sabia que lo que paso fue una tontería, y se había olvidado de Devan y de lo que había hecho esa noche, solo le importaba que estaba feliz.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado y disfruten del otro, milo besos y sabrán de mi mañana, es un promesa, es la promesa de una escritora novata.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	7. siente el amor::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡Win me!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**Séptimo capitulo: siente el amor**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_tus ojos no mienten, y me gritan, te amo"_

-Ahza777-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

bueno aquí esta un capitulo mas, para esta historia que le a gustado a muchos, espero que así siga, a y con respecto a mi especial de halloween, unas dicen que muy melosa, pero díganme les hubiera gustado que matara a Takao y que a Kai muriera tanto de uno u otro mundo sin la posibilidad de regresar a ver a Takao, si es así pues díganlo con confianza, además de que si algunos lo llegaron a notar tenia algo de parecido a mi otra historia llamada HELL, bueno es por que son relativos, Demian existe en el mundo de ultratumba y por eso Kai lo conoce, pero no les adelantare nada mas ya que el HELL saldrán mas detalles de Demian, que aquí entre es un pilar en la historia, pero sin mas rodeos los dejo con la historia disfrútenla y sabrán de mi pronto, es que un no se acaban los exámenes, un beso.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

el moreno ya despertaba de entre sus hermosos sueños, yacía en una cama que conocía bien y saboreaba el exquisito olor que el cuerpo junto a el emanaba, simplemente exquisito, se repetía en la cabeza el moreno, se acerco lentamente al cuerpo que yacía a su lado, tomo la mejilla de Kai y la comenzó a besar, se inclino mas y beso su labios, metiendo tímidamente la lengua dentro de ella, esto lo sintió el ruso, pero se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a mover también su lengua y juguetear con la del travieso moreno, se separo lentamente Takao y lo miro enamorado, se acerco mas y beso el cuello, lamía ligeramente esa zona, sacándole un pequeño gemido de placer al ruso

ahhhhh...buenos días mi amor- el moreno dejo su tarea y lo miro, le dedico una linda sonrisa

buenos días mi amor-le dijo alegre el moreno, se levanto y jalo las cobijas que traía Kai, dejándolas asta debajo de las piernas, se subió a gatas asta Kai y le dedico una picara sonrisa, con una mano bajaba los pantalones de Kai y después bajaba los bóxer ajustados que tenia, dejando ver el gran pene que se erguía ante las caricias, el moreno se agacho lentamente asta llegar enfrente de este, se detuvo para ver el rostro de Kai, y este estaba lleno de deseo, el moreno tomo entre sus manos el pene y lamió solo la punta, aun con la mirada sobre Kai-sabes extraño este amiguito, dentro de mi- dijo picadamente el moreno mientras lamía mas y mas el pene que erguía mas y mas , con cada caricia

ahahaha...ahaha...Ta...ka...o...siiii- el moreno se estaba excitando rápidamente y entonces el morenos e metió el pene dentro de su boca- ahhhhhh...ahahaha...- el ruso comenzaba a embestir dentro de la boca de su moreno, pero este las retenía con sus manos, succionaba el pene que se hacia ancho y se levantaba mas, lo sacaba y lo metía dándole placer a su único amor, asta que sin mas el ruso exploto dentro de la boca de Takao- haaaaaaa...ahahaha...como...hahaha..extrañaba...esto...- dijo el ruso mientras levantaba al moreno y le besaba apasionadamente a su moreno

vamos hacer,siiiii...nádale siii- pero el ruso le retuvo

no podemos, aun que quiera- el moreno le hacia pucheros enternecedores

¿Por qué no?- decía el moreno mientras jugueteaba con los pezones de Kai

es que tenemos visitas, así que quiero que te bañes y te vistas como todo un ángel- el moreno se le acerco y beso sus deliciosos labios

pero báñate conmigo, siiii- el moreno se acurruco en su cuerpo- extraño tenerte dentro de mi- el moreno en verdad era adorable y excitante, sin mas el moreno se levanto y se llevo en brazos al moreno, al llegar el moreno se safo de los brazos de Kai y se agacho para abrir la llave del agua, el ruso al ver eso se excitaba mas, se le acerco por detrás y le toco el suave trasero que tenia, lo acaricio suavemente, el moreno solo se sonrojo ya que eso lo había hecho para llamar la atención de Kai, el moreno hizo su trasero mas atrás asta tocar la parte donde el pene de Kai se comenzaba a levantar, el moreno lo acaricio lentamente y Kai solo soltó un pequeño gemido, y sin mas el moreno se bajo los pantalones para dejar ante la vista del ruso su entrada, tan estrecha que se había hecho por lo olvidado que estaba, el ruso no se contuvo mas y metió un dedo lentamente

ahaha...ahaha- el moreno se comenzaba a excitar ante los ricos toques, el ruso metía y sacaba el dedo, de repente lo saco y metió dos- aahhahahahaha...-el moreno apreciaba tanto eso, pero quería al ruso lo quería mas que nada, saco la mano de este, el ruso se sorprendió ante el acto pensando que ya no quería tener relaciones

ya no quieres mi amor?- pero al sentir que el moreno le agarraba el pene y lo dirigía a su entrada, el moreno aun seguía de espaldas, y el ruso le ayudo con esa difícil tarea, y se la metió de una embestida

AAHHHHH...ahahaha...Kai...Kai...- el moreno se sujeto de los bordes de la bañera mientras sentía como Kai lo embestía rápido y apasionado- mas...quiero mas...metemela mas...- el ruso se adentro mas a las entrañas del moreno y cuando sintió que estaba tocando lo mas profundo que creía conveniente exhalo un fuerte gemido- AAAAHHHHH...AHAHAHHHHH...AHAHAHAHA..- el moreno gemía cada vez mas, con cada envestida y cada arremetida, el ruso estaba dándole mejor que nunca, sentía como se la sacaba casi asta la pinta del pene y se la volvía a meter

AHAHAHA...AHAHA...AHAHAH...te...ahahaamo...ahahatanto...mi...Takao....- el ruso se empezó a mover mas aprisa, tomo entre sus manos el pene ya erguido del moreno y lo masturbo de acuerdo con las embestidas, asta que por fin el semen de los dos callo al piso, el del ruso dentro de las entrañas del moreno, que resbalaban por los muslos, los dos se arrodillaron junto a la tina, que ya se había llenado, el moreno alzo la mano y cerro la llave, el ruso se levanto después de pocos segundo y entraba en la tina

Ahhhh...entra...mi koibito...- el moreno se levanto algo atontado y se acomodo en medio de las piernas de Kai y se recostó en su pecho

Te amo Kai...- le susurro el moreno, Kai se enterneció al ver como su luz comenzaba a portarse con el como si en verdad fueran pareja y que nunca lo hubiera comprado, lo abrazo fuerte entre sus brazos

Te amo, Takao...te amo...te amo...-

Jijiji...deja de hacerme cosquillas...jijiji...- el ruso le daba besos en todo el hermoso rostro

Bueno pero vamos a bañarnos ya que los invitados no tardan en llegar- el moreno le miro con curiosidad lo cual el moreno interpreto fácilmente- es un amigo que iba en el colegio conmigo, el tiene un favorito, dices que es muy hermoso- el moreno hizo un pucherote enojo- pero no mas que tu- le beso la nariz

Jijiji-el moreno se reía tan hermosamente- pero bueno quiero que se muera de envidia cuando vea tu hermosura- el moreno se sonrojo ante las palabras

pero bueno a lo que veníamos pásame los jabones, para darte un baño- el moreno hizo nuevamente puchero de tristeza- eres muy tramposo- pero al fin el baño paso agradable y en cuestión de minutos los dos ya estaban listos para salir, ya en la habitación el ruso le entrego la ropa que quería que usara

esta bien...y que mas me pongo- el ruso le paso hermosas joyas y aretes, zapatillas de textura agradable y a la vista encantadoras, al terminar de arreglarse lo dos chicos, el ruso contemplo la hermosura de su koi, llevaba unas ropas blancas, que contrastaban con el azul de los zapatos y el azul de sus hermosos ojos, resaltando su cabello negro y largo, el ruso se le acerco y con una tela blanca, le tapo el hermoso rostro

no quiero que se enamore de ti Tala- El moreno se sonrojo, pero se sonrojo aun mas al sentir los labios del ruso sobre los suyos, paso sus manos por encima de su cuellos dándole un beso mas profundo, pero antes de poder hacer algo mas, alguien llamo a la puerta

ejem...- se aclaro la garganta Reí- amo, el joven Tala esta esperándole- el moreno se sonrojo(si, mas de lo que estaba al ver como le miraba el chico felino, pero le dedico una sonrisa

dile que ya bajo- el chico felino asintió y salio- bueno mi amor vamos, no querrás hacer esperar a las visitas- el moreno asintió depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de Kai- y nunca lo mires a los ojos- el moreno se sintió apenado

esta bien- le sonrió el moreno- el cual le tomo de la mano y salio con el asta las escaleras, donde un chico de cabellos de fuego lo esperaba

mi amigo Kaig, dagme un abagso- el pelirrojo se le acerco y no se fijo cundo por accidente tumbo al moreno a un lado, cayendo así al piso, la delicada tela de seda que cubría sus cabellos se deslizo de estos y dejo ver sus hermosa melena negra, al levantar la mirada el pelirrojo vio los ojos mas hermosos que nunca hubiesen existido, eran aun mejor que los de su favorito

pog diog, eg un chicgo, hegmoso- dijo sonrojado el pelirrojo, pero esto no le gusto al ruso, que le dirigió una mirada asesina, tomo el brazo del moreno y lo jalo a su espalda, tomando este el velo y colocándoselo en la cabeza, a lo cual al pelirrojo le sorprendió – miga teg pegsegnto a mi favorito- el pelirrojo extendió la mano y un chico que cubría sus cabellos al cabellos con una seda azul igual al color del cielo, al llegar asta donde los chicos estaban, se retiro la seda y dejo ver a un chico hermoso rubio y de cabellos rubios, tenia la misma confesión que Takao, por algún momento se llego a pensar que era gemelos, pero por el color de cabello del rubio, y la piel moreno de Takao, la idea se descarto – miga esg mi quegido Mags, es egmoso tagmien- el pelirrojo lo acerco a su cuerpo y beso los labios del rubio frente a ellos, al parecer al rubio no le molestaba al contrario le gustaba- no debegias seg tan estrigto cog ttu favorito, o agaso le tiegnes degonfiagnza- el ruso sintió un golpe en el corazón

no es eso, es solo que no quiero que nadie lo aparte de mi lado- le dijo rápidamente el ruso y eso ruborizo al moreno

pego, no megigas queg meg tiegnes degcosconfiagza ag mi- el ruso le sonrió, paso un brazo hacia atrás y atrajo al frente al moreno que se cubría rápidamente su cabeza, pero el ruso le quito la seda y dejo ver a un chico tan hermoso como un ángel, tan sonrojado como las rosas y mirada como el cielo, el pelirrojo le paso una mano por la mejillay le sonrió- sigpemegnte hegmoso- el moreno no podía estar mas apenado que en aquel momento, el pelirrojo atrajo así si al rubio y lo abrazo pasando sus mano por la cintura

que te parece si vamos a comer algo- el pelirrojo asintió y los cuatro comieron placidamente en el comedor, mas tarde caminaron por los largos jardines, asta llegar a uno muy cómodo, se sentaron y vieron que los dos chicos estaban algo inquietos

pog que no juedgan ugn momegnto- los dos chicos sonrieron y salieron corriendo asta estar entre los arbustos y jugar a atraparse, se comportaba como si su niñez jamás se hubiera ido, eran simplemente encantadores

Tala...- el pelirrojo lo miro

Dime- el ruso le miro intrigado

¿Cómo es que tienes un rubio, eso simplemente no puede ser legal o si?- el pelirrojo soltó un poco de aire

egl egs mi pigmo- el ruso se asombro ante la declaración

¿pero...como...tu...el?..- el pelirrojo volteo hacia donde los chicos estaban

lo que quiego decig, egs queg sus pages egstaban en bagnca gota y ofrecieron ag Magx a gambio ge mi ginero- el ruso dirigió su mirada así donde los chicos

pero, ¿Por qué no solo se lo prestaste?-

sig no lo comprga yo, lo vengerian a ogra pegsona, al pagso dgel tiegmpo meg enamoge de egel- el ruso se alegro de escuchar eso

al parecer lo quieres mucho Tala-

y gtu queges demagiado ag ege mogeno, egs mug hegmoso- el ruso le dedico una sonrisa

bueno creo que estas dos linduras se alegran de estar cercas- el pelirrojo le miro

queg te pagese sig pagsas ugnos diags eg mi gasa- el ruso le sonrió nuevamente

eso seria genial, solo que será en un mes, por lo menos-

egsta bieg, miegntrasgs vuelva a veg a tang ligno chiquigllo- el ruso se sonrojo por los celos que sintió- tanquigo me gusta migaglo- los dos chicos rieron como nunca, sus vidas parecían tan completas y hermosas que nunca se imaginaria el ruso lo que pasaría esa misma noche, en su misma casa y a la persona que mas quería, ya que en otro lugar un chico esperaba el momento adecuado para salir de su prisión.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado el capi y si no, pues que le are, espero que me manden rews, los cuales siempre me han alegrado, un beso y pronto sabrán de mi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	8. escucha antes de actuar

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡Win me!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**Octavo capitulo: escucha antes de actuar**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_cuando el cuerpo sin vida este, el alma volara asta tu corazón"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Perdonen mi tardanza pero las asperezas y los trabajos a montón se me presentaron, pero claro saben que pueden confiar en mi, y aquí tienen nuevos capis, espero que también lean, El chico de mis sueños, donde comprenderán cuando un amor no es el correcto, un beso y espero que pronto terminen mis exámenes y les dedicare un maratón de mis historias, un beso y dedico este finc a la persona que mas amo, espero que lo disfruten.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Un hermoso chico de piel dorada se encontraba mirando a través de la cristalina de la ventana, contemplaba el hermoso cielo que se teñía afuera, en eso llamaron de la puerta

Adelante- dijo con un aire lleno de alegría, tras la puerta entraba el pelinegro con un pequeño rubio junto a el

Ya veo que estas mejor, traje a Max para contarles algo

¿Qué es?- le cuestiono con sumo interés el moreno, mientras que el rubio se sentaba a su lado

por eso he traído a Max, creo que a los dos les seria muy útil saber las leyes que nos rigen- el moreno asintió al igual que el rubio

quieres decir las leyes de los preferidos- Reí asintió con una linda sonrisa

bueno, también he traído estos papeles donde verán a que me refiero- el pelinegro se sentó junto a los chicos y les mostró las hojas y leía el contenido de una manera fácil de entender- pues verán los favoritos tienen que ser a fuerzas de cabellera oscura, ya que los que tienen cabellera rubia son personas consideradas como de mayor nivel social, no pueden ser comprados, ni vendido, el caso de Max es muy especial, ya que sus padres firmaron unos papeles donde dicen que ellos se casaron ósea que no lo vendieron, pero claro al parecer por su cabellera también llegan hacer muy asediados, entonces es una bendición que Tala le aya comprado- el moreno miro como el rubio se sonrojaba- pero bueno también no debe ser menor de 12 años ya que no el cuerpo del favorito aun nose a desarrollado por completo, también no debe de pasar de los 18 años después de eso deja de ser una presa para venta compra, ósea que pasa hace un civil mas, lo entienden verdad- los dos chicos asintieron- otra regla es que ninguna persona es digna de ver a un favorito, menos un favorito a otro, solo si el amo lo desea, ósea que ustedes no se debieron haber conocido, pero los amos son muy amables, otro dato seria que cuando el amo muere, una de dos; el favorito regresa a su casa o es nuevamente vendido, dependiendo del amo, otro es que el amo puede tener varios favoritos dependiendo de su estatus, en lo personal los amos los quieren mucho, ya que Takao es el primer y el único favorito del amo Kai, y Max es el único y especial favorito de amo Tala- ya no cabía mas sonrojo en las mejillas coloradas de los dos chicos- alguna duda asta ahora?- los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza- entonces seguiré, cuando un favorito rompe la regla fundamental de acostarse con un esclavo u otro favorito, es considerada la muerte para este- los dos chicos temblaron al escuchar eso- pero no se preocupen se que jamás harían algo así- los dos chicos volvieron asentir- pero bueno mañana continuaremos con esto, creo que será bueno que bajen antes de que se molesten los amos- Takao se levanto rápidamente y Max le siguió, salieron rápido y de un brinco llegaron al piso inferior donde corrieron rápido asta el comedor, al entrar Kai y Tala se encontraban ya sentados

mi amog veng- le dijo dulcemente el pelirrojo al rubio que se acercaba ruborizado

Takao, ven- el moreno se acerco con timidez y miro con un leven sonrojo el rostro de al que amaba, el ruso le jalo y le beso dulcemente para después sentarlo en sus rodillas

Veog gue ga guieges pagion- dijo con picardía el pelirrojo mientras sentaba amablemente al rubio en una silla a su lado

Claro Tala, pero eso será asta después de la una, sabes que tendremos que salir arreglar algunos papeles- el pelirrojo dejo escapar una risilla mientras se sentaba en su lugar- bueno traigan la cena- ordeno el ruso e inmediatamente una chica encapuchada entro y poso los alimentos sobre la mesa. Al terminar una chica desconocida se acerco asta donde estaban y le entrego a Takao una taza de te, el moreno la miro extrañado, pero prefirió tomarlo para que no la fueran a molestar por su osadía- bueno vamos tenemos que llegar temprano, Takao ve a la habitación y duerme un poco, cuando llegue aremos algo mas- lo ultimo sonó como susurro solo para el moreno, ocasionando el sonrojo de este, le beso la mejilla y después subió lentamente a su habitación, estaba algo mareado, batallaba para caminar bien y veía el camino confuso

Ahhh…me siento….extraño…dijo leve el moreno

Mmm...ven…- le dijo una seductora voz

Kai…eres...ahhh…tu…- el chico detrás de el le tomo por la espalda y le encamino a un pasillo

Si….soy yo….- el moreno se dejo llevar al escuchar eso, caminaron por el largo pasillo, asta que llegaron a una habitación y entraron por ella

Que hacemos aquí…- dijo el moreno, ya no distinguía bien las cosas, solo pensaba que estaba con su amor

Es que quería probar algo nuevo…- dijo el chico tras el, le acerco asta la cama y le tiro sobre ella –vamos hacerlo mi niño- dijo al oído una voz seductora

Te amo tanto Kai...quiero probar yo-dijo el moreno mientras tumbaba al chico y se posaba sobre el, le desabrocho el pantalón y le saco de entre las ropas el exquisito pene que tanto añoraba, se lo metió rápidamente en la boca, lo metía y sacaba con mucha pasión, apretando cada vez mas el pene dentro de su calida boca, el chico comenzó levantaba la espalda ante la candente sensación que surcaba su cuerpo

Ahhhh...ahhhhhmmm…ahmmm…ahhhh….Takao…- dejaba escapar gemidos, el moreno pasaba sus manos sobre la cintura y el abdomen del chico, presionándolo cada vez que sentía la pierna del chico empujándolo mas adentro, el penen se comenzó a hinchar, crecía rápidamente –ahhhhh…me…vengo…- dijo el chico y unos segundos después dejo escapar su dulce semen sobre la boca de Takao-ahhhhhhh…-dejo escapar el ultimo suspiro del primer orgasmo

Te amo Kai...ahhhh….- el moreno se comenzó a subir sobre el chico y se apodero de sus labios- házmelo Kai….házmelo….- suplico el moreno mientras tomaba una de las manos del ruso y la pasaba para que rozara su pene excitado, el chico lo tomo con firmeza y lo jalo bruscamente –ahhhhhrrrg….eso me dolió…- dijo enojado el moreno

Lo siento…quería darte placer…- el moreno beso delicadamente los labios y se bajo los pantalones, se subió asta la altura de la cabeza de Kai y el ruso se metió el pene del moreno dentro de la boca, lo masturbo con maestría dentro de su cavidad, el moreno poso sus manos detrás de la cabeza del chico y movía con brusquedad las caderas y en una arremetía llego al clímax, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh….- el moreno se dejo ir hacia delante y se acurruco en los brazos de este, pero el chico quería mas volteo a Takao y se la metió de una empeinada –argggggggggggggggggggg….ahhhhh….Kai eres muy brusco…ahhhh…awwwwww…sigue…sigue…- suplico el moreno y sintió como el chico se la metía cada vez mas, mas y mas, rápido, con brusquedad, pero eso le gusto al moreno, que no dejaba de gemir, pero cuando por fin llegaba al clímax, la puerta se abrió y tras ella una voz se manifestó

MALDITOS PUTOS….NO DEBÍ CONFIAR EN TI….- dijo la voz con suma severidad, en una mano traía un látigo que golpeaba con brusquedad contra el piso

Te dije que me vengaría….tu…HIJO DE….- el chico recibió un latigazo contra el rostro- vendiste a mi hermana…la vendiste…ahora te he quitado a tu favorito jajajaja…- el ruso se le dejo ir encima mientras le golpeaba asta dejarlo inconsciente, después miro con sumo enojo al moreno que no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero en eso, sintió una fuerte descarga

Ahhhhhh…arggggg…AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…..-después de eso sintió como la mano dura de Kai se dejaba ir contra su débil cuerpo-arggggggggg…ahhhhhh…NOOOO…- el moreno se dejo caer sobre las sabanas y sentía cada golpe que le propinaba como su cuerpo se rompía, la sangre resbalaba por su boca, sus ojos se comenzaban a desorbitar, las heridas estaba tan abiertas como si fueran hechas con cuchillos, Kai le golpeaba con suma brusquedad y sin pensar las cosas, en eso el pelinegro entro a la habitación tan rápidamente como pudo

MI AMO…EL NO HIZO NADA…EL FUE DROGADO…- el ruso le miro con la furia en sus ojos- mi amo, encontré a la sirvienta desmaya en la cocina, y encontré un bolsilla que tenia una droga muy fuerte…-el ruso miro sorprendido al pelinegro, después miro al cuerpo inerte del moreno, estaba gravemente lastimado y el moreno tenia los ojos en blanco

Lla…llama…al doctor RÁPIDO….- dijo el ruso cuando por fin hubo entrado en si…miraba lo que había hecho, el niño que mas amaba, que pensó que le había traicionado, en verdad había sido usado y el lo había matado –no...no…no estas muerto…Takao-el ruso movió con delicadeza el cuerpo de Takao, pero este no se movía, estaba inerte, y su cuerpo estaba sobre las sabanas manchadas de sangre, a los pocos minutos entraron a la habitación varios doctores, y sacaron al ruso- no…estas muerto…NO LO ESTAS…WUUAAAAAAAAAAAA…- dejo escapar un llanto desconsolador el ruso, no muy lejos de ahí el pelirrojo y el rubio miraban la escena, con suma tristeza, el pelirrojo abrazo con fuerza al rubio

Jamag…jamag teg gastimage…- decía mientras lloraba el pelirrojo

Lo se mi amado…- dijo con suma tristeza el rubio mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su amado y contenía el llanto

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Asta aquí llego el capi, espero que los hayan disfrutado, pronto sabrán mas de mi, así que las amenazas se cumplen, jeje, un beso y nos vemos pronto.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	9. SUFRIENDO

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡Win me!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**Noveno capitulo: sufriendo**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_sueño con verte sonreír"_

_-ahza-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

gracias por haber esperado tanto por ver este capitulo…par todos aquello que han llorado con esta historia (no sean mentirosos) jejeje, es broma les diré que todo aquel que quiera tener mas contacto conmigo, pues tengo mis msn otro es: … un mega beso…por su apoyo…y en especial a Xno…que es la que me anima con sus correos…que cada día son mas divertidos…espero que podamos platicar pronto por msn…y a mi niña a mi prima a mi sis por su apoyo, y a un chico chileno wuapisimo mi fuente de inspiración Markus…(ahza roja), que pertenece a Slytherin contrastando con mi casa Gryffindor y la revista por problemas técnicos no ha salido pero sigue en pie y ustedes son mis mas grandes fans…gracias.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Habían pasado horas…dolorosas...lentas y no tenia noticias de la salud de Takao…se movía por toda la habitación con desesperación…de ratos miraba como Tala calmada a su preferido…abrazándolo, besándolo, dándole confort…entonces recordaba como había tratado a Takao y sintió como su corazón lo abofeteaba…en un intento por ver como estaba Takao se dejo ir contra la puerta…golpeándola con rudeza y gritando

¡¡TAKAOOO…MEJORATE…NO ME DEJES…NO ME DEJES…AHHH!- después soltaba en llanto y Tala lo abrazaba para hacerlo sentir mejor

prognto…egstaga megor…- le decía mientras acariciaba su espalda

todo es mi culpa…ahhhh…si no hubiera sido tan estupido…ahhhh….- el ruso se soltó en un amargo llanto, el pequeño rubio miraba conmovido aquel que había lastimado tan cruelmente a Takao…ahora arrepentido

Takao…siempre le amo…- dijo con aquella dulce y tierna voz el rubio mostrando un gesto prohibido para un favorito…el ruso lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos

Gracias…- dijo por fin Kai sintiendo como su corazón recibía aquel pequeño gesto...- permanecieron sentados…el rubio se había quedado dormido al igual que Tala…el único que no podía conciliar el sueño era Kai…que seguía expectante a la decisión del señor…entonces hizo algo que no había hecho en años…rezar- por favor…Padre no te lleves a l persona que mas amo…no me quites la esperanza…el a dado calor a mi vida tan solitaria…por favor señor…no te lo lleves…- se persigno y volvió a mirar la puerta expectante de lo que pasara….las horas pasaban…como si de hojas se trataran trayendo consigo un nuevo día…lleno de expectación…de sufrimiento…el ruso entonces vio como la puerta era abierta y de ella salían algunos doctores…el ruso se dejo ir contra el primero -¡¡QUE HA PASADO…DIGAMELO!- el medico se recupero de la zangoloteada

Señor…tranquilo…- Kai lo soltó y lo miro con esperanza a los ojos

Dígamelo…- exigió el ruso…entonces el doctor lo miro y dijo

Esto es difícil…las heridas del joven fueron muy graves…varios huesos rotos…ni para que decir cuales…perdió mucha sangre…en estos momentos debería decir que el joven a muerto…pero no es así…el sigue a duras penas vivo…el joven esta mas que lastimado…es como si lo hubiera mutilado…pero sus ganas de vivir fueron tan grandes que aun sigue con nosotros…gracias a Dios…- el ruso salto de alegría

Jejeje…- la risilla nerviosa que dejo escapar no era mas que un signo de felicidad

Pero también debería decirle que si pasa de hoy…significa que vivirá...pero también que el tratamiento que llevara será mas que doloroso y costoso…le recomendaría que comprara otro…le saldría mas barato…- aquello hizo molestar a Kai

Jamás...JAMAS…dejare a Takao el es mi todo…- el doctor ya no dijo nada...por algunos minutos

Pero por ahora no dejare que entre a la habitación no debe ser tocado…si lo llega a tocar es como si le rompiera un hueso…así que absténgase

Pero tengo que verlo…-insistía el ruso, el doctor lo miro por un minuto y supo que hacer

Solo soy un doctor… y usted es dueño de este lugar…se que no podré detenerlo…así que puede entrar…pero le advierto que no lo debe de tocar…para nada…- el doctor se retiro…dejando las instrucciones al pelirrojo…y se marcho…el ruso entra con cuidado a la habitación…temiendo lo que vería…y ahí estaba el moreno…sostenido…como si estuviera sobre una hamaca (para los que no son de México una hamaca es…pues…..eso…una hamaca…) no tocaba la cama…estaba cubierto de vendajes…también el rostro…el cabello había sido cortado ligeramente… tenia los ojos cerrados…tenia que tocarlo…tenia que hacerle saber de su arrepentimiento…pero antes de que pudiera caminar mas el pelirrojo lo retuvo

Nog debegias aseg ego…- el ruso no quería escuchar...pero termino asiendo caso – vamog nog debegs estag agi…Mags se quegada congel…- el ruso fue sacado de la habitación mirándolo por ultima vez en ese día…no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado dormido...no pensaba con claridad…solo recordaba los golpes…y después de aquello una dulce voz que se disculpaba…y de sus labios aquellas dulces palabras se escucharon

K…Kai…- el rubio se acerco con cuidado asta donde estaba Takao y lo miro con cariño

Tranquilo…Takao…debes descansar…- el rubio acaricio el rostro un poco mejorado de Takao

¿cu…cuanto...ti...empo…e…esta...do…dor…mi...do?...-

llevas dormido como 15 días…- el moreno se sorprendió...- el doctor dijo que asta que despertaras te revisaría otra vez…lo llamare…- el moreno trato de moverse- no lo hagas…estas muy lastimado…- el moreno miro como pudo a su alrededor

K...Kai….ahhh…- el rubio negó con la cabeza

No…por ahora no…si lo llamo…te podría abrazar y eso te lastimaría…mejor asta que te revise el doctor...- el moreno no dijo nada…después de media hora…se escucho como el ruso recibía con asombro al doctor

Que sucede doctor…pero que hace aquí?...- el rubio recibió con amabilidad al doctor

Este…yo lo llame…- el ruso entonces comprendió a que se refería

Entonces esta despierto….TAKAO ESTA DESPIERTA…JAJAJA….TAKAO.,…- el pelirrojo lo retuvo

Sig mags no te gamo fueg pog ego…dega al dogtog que agienta a Tagao.,..- Kai sintió enojo y dejo que el doctor entrara primero…el doctor llevaba mas de una hora ahí adentro...junto con Max el cual le ayudaba mucho…

¿Por qué se tarda tanto?...- cuestionaba con desesperación el ruso girando por toda la habitación...entonces salieron por fin el doctor y Max salían de la habitación

el joven se encuentra un poco mejor…dentro un par de semanas lo podré bajar…las heridas de la espalda ya comenzaron a cicatrizar…pero son tan profundas que tardara un par de semanas mas en cicatrizar…no lo debe tocar aun…-

yo…- en ese momento sintió miedo…mucho miedo de tocarlo

…así que los cicatrizantes que le di… no eran comunes así que hacen su efecto...- Kai se comenzó alejar lentamente de la puerta…el miedo se apoderaba de su rostro, Max lo miro…era claro…Kai salio corriendo…

guec tiegne…gue se mogia porg veglo- Max se abrazo a tala y le dijo

tiene miedo…- dijo por lo bajo, por su parte Kai estaba en su habitación estaba destrozado…ahora que aria tenia miedo a lastimarlo otra vez…a volverlo a dejar así..pensando aquello se dejo caer llorando amargamente, mientras que Takao miraba el hermoso y enorme cielo que se dejaba ver por la ventana…solo pensaba en su Kai...en verlo en saber que aun lo ama…pero no lo veia…lo extrañaba mucho…en eso entra Max

te sientes bien?...- Takao sonrió a duras penas

quiero…ver….a…Kai…- el rubio se acerco asta el

el aun no esta preparado…cuando lo este vendrá…no llores….no sufras…que el te ama…- el moreno asintió débilmente mirando la dulzura que el rubio irradiaba, mirando nuevamente la ventana…extrañaba sentir todo el calor…que el cariño de Kai solo le daba…ahora era Kai quien debía ir a verlo

¿Por qué…por que...? espere mucho para ver su rostro…para ver sus ojos vivos otra vez… y ahora tengo miedo…este maldito miedo…que no me permite quererte…tengo miedo a lastimarte…ahhhhh…- Kai comenzaba a llorar amargamente- te amo tanto Takao…que tengo miedo a perderte para siempre…ahhh- Kai se refugio en su cama tomando con fuerza sus propias piernas, y escondido en la oscuridad de la habitación, los días siguieron pasando…llegando a cumplirse un mes desde lo sucedido…el doctor nuevamente estaba en la mansión revisando a Takao…viendo la mejoría de este

dígame joven…le duele esto…- decía mientras retiraba con cuidado los vendajes de que cubrían la espalda

si…pero no tanto…- el doctor sonrió

eso quiere decir que ya puede estar sobre la cama…eso es bueno…- Takao se sintió feliz

eso es genial…ya me estaba comenzando a marear…jejeje...- el moreno estaba riendo otra vez gracias a los cuidados de Max…pero eso no duraria mucho…Tala ya debia regresar a su mansión…pero por las insitensias de Max se habian quedado…pero ya solo quedaban tres días…antes de marcharse

si mire que no se quiere quedar quito…- decía dulcemente Max mientras sostenía a Takao, el pobre trataba de no respirar para evitar el dolor…pero al sentir el contacto de la cama

¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escucho un estruendo por toda la casa…asiendo que Kai se levantara del escritorio donde minutos antes estaba realizando unos pendientes con Tala

Takao…mi Takao…-decía girando por todas partes

Pueg ve aveglo…- dijo como si nada el pelirrojo…pero Kai se giro

No puedo…NO PUEDO…- con voz temblorosa y ojos llorosos…corrió a la otra habitación y volvió a su bulto de miedo… una hora después el rubio bajaba por los escalones…miro con algo de tristeza el final de estas…esta Tala esperándolo

Mig amog…nog pogemos espegag mag…me llamagon…debemog ignos…el rubio beso los labios de su amor…y agachando la cabeza se dirigió a la habitación de Kai…Tala no se preocupo por que supo lo que iba hacer…toco con delicadeza la puerta…al no recibir respuesta entro…Kai estaba viendo por la ventana hacia los jardines

Señor Kai…- dijo con dulzura…Kai volteo al instante

¿Qué hace Max…?- el rubio camino asta el y deposito sobre la mano de Kai un frasquito de un liquido hermoso

¿Qué es esto?..- Max con tristeza dijo

esto fue parte de Takao…es una parte de el- Kai se asombro

esto es….- Max asintió

si son sus lagrimas…algunas de las lagrimas que el a llorado por ustedes…por que no a estado con el… el lo necesita…- Max miro como el rostro de Kai se sumergía en duda- debe pensarlo…si no esta con Takao ahora…el se alejara…lentamente…- Max salio de la habitación a paso lento…dejando a Kai pensativo…

Takao…- fue el dulce susurro que de sus labios salio.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	10. tus sonrisas

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡Win me!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**Décimo capitulo: sufriendo**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_sueño con verte sonreír"_

_-ahza-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

perdonen siempre mis tardazansas…nose por que tardare tanto..tal vez..que me falta insipiracion..esta historia tambien pronto terminara..espero..que me perdonen...y le dedico este finc a mi querida amiga Ximena y a Xno..y por supuesto a mi hija Tere..un beso disfrutenlo..manden Rews...y visiten estos foros..uno es yaoi y el otro un colegio en line de Hogwarts..

http/zasshiyaoi.foro.st/

http/magicwordhogwarts.foro.st/

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Los días seguían pasando... Max entraba a la habitación de Takao y con lágrimas en los ojos le decía

me tengo que ir…snfff…te extrañare mucho…mucho…- le dio un calido abrazo limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas y le dio un beso en la frente

te…ex...tra…ña…re…- alcanzo a decir Takao aun triste…- vu…el…ve…pro…n…to…- Max asintió y el rubio salio de la habitación… Takao sentía una tremenda tristeza ya estaba solo…solo…Kai no estaba con el…y… miro cállala la puerta…y quiso ver a su amo ahí…parado frente a el...mirándolo…dándole esperanza…pero no… no estaba y sus ojos nuevas lagrimas derramaron…- K...a…i…- dijo al aire...esperando que su llamado fuera escuchado...pero no...las horas pasaron…y pasaron...y la soledad le mataba...solo iban las esclavas a cuidarle...pero solo eso...nadie mas...ni Rei...nadie...se sentía muy solo...pasaron a si dos semanas y el doctor volvió a ir...esta vez Takao estaba mas recuperado...pero aun no podía moverse mucho…le dejo sobre la cama...y Takao solo veía el cielo que afuera se desplegaba...añorando algún día poder por fin mirarlo sin ataduras...con la personas que mas amaba...Kai...

¿Y dime te sientes...mejor..?..- le cuestiono con cariño el medico

yo...me…siento...bien...- sonrió el moreno...el doctor se levanto y se despidió del moreno para después salir de la habitación...el ruso le esperaba afuera...entonces el medico hablo con el

señor...seré directo…ese pequeño tiene un fuerte motivo para seguir vivo...redúzcalo usted…me marcho vendré en dos semanas…- el ruso asintió...despido al doctor...y miro con sumo dolor la puerta del moreno...tomo aire...y sin mas abrió la puerta...lentamente…dolorosamente…y lo primero que vio...fue a su moreno...a su Takao dormido...sobre la cama...estaba mirando hacia afuera…el ruso no sabia que decir...como actuar…que decir...estaba ahí…pero ahora que…el moreno se giro y lo que vio le alegro mucho..era su amo...era su Kai…pro fin ahí...frente a el...las lagrimas amenazaba con caer...levanto una mano intentando tocarle...intento saber si era verdadero...

K...a…i…- el moreno intento levantarse...pero Kai se adelanto tomo la mano de su Takao y le lloro...lloro con solo tocar su mano...sentir nuevamente ese amor que tanto deseaba…

Perdóname...perdóname...fui un idiota...- el moreno levanto la otra mano y acaricio el rostro de su amado…y con su rostro sonrojado...y ojos llorosos le respondió

No...te…di...s...cu…l...pe...s…na…di...e…tu…vo...la…cu...l...pa...eso…nun…ca…pa…so…- el ruso sintio otra vez caer sus lagrimas...su Takao era tan hermoso…tan piadoso

Tenia miedo...aquí me odiaras...a que ya no quisieras estar conmigo...eres todo para mi…- el moreno acariciaba aquel hermoso rostro...sintiendo como sus corazones se reunían otra vez...y se amaban otra vez…

Ja...mas…te...de...ja…re….- el ruso se acerco asta el rostro de su Takao y le miro con amor…acaricio la hermosa piel de Takao que se recuperaba lentamente…beso la frente las mejillas y finalmente beso aquello labios entre abiertos que pedía...que exigían ser probados otra vez...por la única persona que los merecía...sus labios se rozaron…pidiendo mas intimidad...mas profundidad en el beso…el moreno tomo la iniciativa e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca del ruso...el le correspondió de la misma manera saboreándose mutuamente…por falta de aire se tuvieron que separa… los dos se encontraban sonrojados...excitados...extasiado...con aquello-to...ma…me...- le dijo el moreno a su amado

No...no puedo...- el ruso se separo agito su cabeza...y miro a su amado con los brazos abiertos...- aun no...Takao...debemos esperar...por lo menos asta que el doctor te de permiso…no quiero lastimarte...te amo demasiado...- el moreno asintió feliz de escuchar otra vez esas palabras

Yo...tam...bi...en...te…a…mo…- el ruso se acerco asta su amado Takao y le abrazo… le miro con sumo cariño y amor...afuera de la habitación Rei sonreía al saber que por fin el ruso se había enfrentado a su peor miedo…y ahora disfrutaba de lo mejor del mundo...el amor…los días pasaron como de costumbre...el ruso se tomaba tiempo para atender sus asuntos y pasar a ver a su Takao...le platicaba cosas triviales..y cuan cosa rara pasaba por su cabeza… Takao le miraba con sumo cariño...y sonreía cada vez que miraba...pero a la vez le deseaba...y aquella mañana el doctor le fue a visitar...al ver al ruso en la habitación supo k los dos hombre estaba nuevamente juntos y que pasar ese dolor...será mas fácil para el moreno

como te encuentras hoy...- le pregunto con dulzura el doctor

estoy bien...Doctor...- dijo con alegría

que bien...ahora puedes hablar mejor...me alegra…- dijo feliz el moreno

me alegro...bueno veamos…- le reviso completamente el cuerpo en busca de otra herida o algo perjudicial-veo que estas mucho mejor…si sigues así en menos de un mes te doy de alta...- el moreno sonrió y quiso saltar...pero el doctor le retuvo-tranquilo...tranquilo...- dijo con dulzura

Doctor...- le llamo Kai…-puedo hablar con usted…- el medico se levanto y camino afuera de la habitación

Si dígame señor…- el ruso estaba sonrojado a sobre manera

Es que… me gustaría saber…si...pues...podríamos...tener otra vez relaciones...- el doctor sonrió y asintió...el ruso no se contenio y abrazo al doctor-Gracias...gracias...gracias…- brinco el ruso

Pero...tengo que decirle…que…- el ruso le miro-...tendrá que ser demasiado cuidadoso con el…la lubricación es indispensable...tendrá que ser cuidadoso y si le duele...se tendrá que detener…no sea violento...y mire…- le extiende sobre su mano un tuvo-..es lubricante...- el ruso se sonrojo…-bueno me marcho...nos vemos dentro de otras dos semanas...Kai asintió como si un niño pequeño acabara de recibir el mejor de los regalos...tomo aire...miro lo que entre sus manos tenia y miro la puerta detrás de el..estaba ya excitado de solo pensar en su Takao y poseerlo otra vez…camino asta la puerta...pero en eso Rei le llamo

..señor...le llaman…- el ruso apretó con furia la perilla de la puerta...volteo con carita de niño frustrado y grito casi molesto

¿QUIEN DEMONIOS...ME LLAMA?...- el pelinegro se ruborizo ante la pena…

es...el ministro…- el ruso golpe la pared con rudeza...pero recordó que Takao estaba adentro...se asomo y le dijo

ahora regreso amor…- el moreno sonrió tiernamente, salio y miro al pelinegro- tráele...algo dulce…- Rei asintió…después de varias horas de platicar con el ministro...el ruso esta arto...y lo que mas deseaba era llegar con su amado y poseerlo otra vez…como antes…se despidió del ministro...ya había oscurecido...y el hombre se marcho…el ruso subió rápido las escaleras...y al llegar a la puerta…el pelinegro volvió hacer su aparición

disculpe señor…- Kai esta por matar a Rei

ahora que…- nuevamente Rei esta apenado

no va a cenar… a Takao le hemos preparado su comida…si quiere podemos traer la de usted también...- el ruso asintió...entro nuevamente…y vio a su Takao dormitando…se me acerco...acaricio rostro...despertándolo ligeramente…

amo...Kai...- susurro al verle frente a el…el ruso se sintio feliz de verlo...de ver sus ojitos tierno frente a el…el moreno le miro con cariño y amor…

deberías solo decir…mi amado Kai…- el moreno se sonrojo

como diga mi amado Kai…- el ruso beso su frente...sus cabellos...sus mejillas…en eso tocaron la puerta

pasa Rei…- el pelinegro entro y deposito la comida sobre la mesilla

sal...yo me encargo...- Rei asintió y salio...el ruso ayudo a comer a su Koi...le miraba con suma intriga y dulzura...después de terminar...el ruso le comenzó acariciar el rostro del moreno...besándole tiernamente…y excitándolo lentamente…

mi señor…ahhhh…me…tomara…- el ruso asintió feliz...se comenzó a quitar la ropa… y le comenzó a quitar la suya al moreno

Hoy...mi amado...dime...lo que tu corazón sienta...ámame...como tu alma así lo desee…- los dos chicos se miraron...y Takao dijo

Si…mi amado…- le beso tiernamente sobre los labios…

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
